voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Gossip Girl Minor Characters
The minor characters of Gossip Girl Party provide a diverse attitude and changes to the characters' stories. General Serena van der Woodsen Serena is the first female character you meet when you start arrive in New York. Serena had been attending Constance since kindergarten, when you meet her, she had just returned from Connecticut because she wanted to come back. She is also the same age as you. Serena is friendly and helpful but she doesn't take rudeness very lightly and will gladly tell it to the person. She also doesn't care about gossip and prefers to ignore it. She is loyal to her friends, not wanting to betray them. Serena van der Woodsen.png Blair Waldorf Blair is Serena's best friend, who also attends Constance. She lives in a classy apartment on Fifth Avenue. She is Nate's girlfriend. Blair is very lady-like, sitting properly. However, she does play dirty tricks, like leaving you in a place where you have no idea despite promising to take you to your hotel. Blair also has a lot of pride, and prefers to deal with her stress by acting out and doing crazy things. Though she is not without her caring side which is something she would rather not show. For example, during an event, Serena was upset about a fight she had with Dan, Blair would constantly look around for a new suitor for Serena so that she wouldn't be upset. But it is noted by you that is push and can be overbearing. Blair Waldorf.png Chuck Bass An acquaintance of Serena, who's quite rude and a flirt. Chuck attends St. Jude's and is Dan's classmate. Chuck Bass.png Nate Nate is Blair's boyfriend. He was born on April 5th, making him an Aries. It seems that Nate has feelings for Serena despite dating Blair. Nate - Gossip Girl.png Dan Humphrey Dan resides in Williamsburg in Brooklyn, New York with his sister, Jenny. He is the one who helps when you're dropped off by Blair on purpose in an unknown destination. Dan attends St. Jude's and all boys school but is located in the same area as Constance. Dan is born on April 20. Dan Humphrey.png Jenny Humphrey Jenny is Dan's sister, she is three years younger than you and also a student at Constance. Jenny loves fashion but has a budget to keep, so she often buys outfits from a less expensive shop and adjusts it to suit her (or the parties') needs. This is something you find amazing and is something Jenny is slightly embarrassed about. Jenny was born on April 2. Jenny Humphrey.png Dad Your father, you came to live with him in New York after your parents divorced. He lives on the Upper East Side of New York. He appears to be quite the excitable person but is also overprotective. Dad - Gossip Girl.png Emily Emily is your aunt and she is also a stylist, something she's extremely passionate about and will be high gears if there is a need for style and fashion. She is bubbly and carefree. Emily - Gossip Girl.png Samantha Samantha is Izaac's stepmother, she is friendly, excitable and kind. She does joke but is scary when made angry, especially when Izaac warns her to be careful because gold diggers may want to steal his father. She wasted no time in disciplining him. She does not have a sprite. Kyle Hughes Kyle is a famous singer and he is a very good friend of yours, he can be met in and is playable in the Event Stories. Kyle is popular with the ladies, but he likes you more than you'd think... The thing is, he is kind of afraid of your reaction if he'd tell you that he likes, likes, likes you. Izaac's Route Coming soon... Alex's Route Coming soon... Marc's Route Coming soon... Leon's Route Coming soon... Fred's Route Coming soon... Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Gossip Girl Category:Party